


Sleep Beat

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Back on my soft bullshit, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, MY BRAND, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: Even half awake it was easy enough for Heejun to wiggle backwards and pull up the corner of the lightweight duvet. He didn’t even have to open his eyes, just feel the dip of the mattress and inviting warmth leaching into his bones to know when he could drop his arm, landing across Dongwon’s chest. Really effortless. Certainly easier than getting up, walking across the room, shoving Jihun over and squeezing between his lanky body and the wall, with all the same benefits.





	Sleep Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something soft in the same sort of tone as Countless Times but struggled a bit since like one thing happens in that so it was easy to draw out descriptively, as opposed to a few things happening here. So I failed but also here is some soft. 
> 
> Enjoy. Stream Lonely Night.
> 
> (unbeta'd)

Even half awake it was easy enough for Heejun to wiggle backwards and pull up the corner of the lightweight duvet. He didn’t even have to open his eyes, just feel the dip of the mattress and inviting warmth leaching into his bones to know when he could drop his arm, landing across Dongwon’s chest. Really effortless. Certainly easier than getting up, walking across the room, shoving Jihun over and squeezing between his lanky body and the wall, with all the same benefits. With the added plus of not being subjected to any boney elbows and occasional snorting. No, he hardly had to lift a finger. He had to lift his whole arm but, semantics. Feeling immediately less restless, Heejun readily welcomed the sleep gripping the edges of his mind back in twofold.

Or he tried, but the edges of his perception only continued to fill out, meaningless warbling in his peripheral congregated to form words and with every moment he felt his awareness becoming more and more acute, returning him to the waking world. He realized through the thinning fog that the occasional shifting beneath his arm was someone talking. That his volunteer space heater probably hadn’t come to cuddle because he psychically sensed that their sexy, cool, well-rounded youngest was still tossing and turning. Wouldn’t know Heejun was pitifully still half-awake unable to curl into a position that really chased the hollow feeling from his bones.

The concept of someone being with him who he needed to wake up and listen to spun about in his head for a few moments more before the thoughts pulled him up into consciousness. The world reformed around him a bit more. He listened.

“-I know it’ll be fine, really. I’m just feeling excited, I think. Hard to sleep.” Sounds of Dongwon shuffling a bit closer. A forearm stretching out almost awkwardly between them, fingers bumping against Heejun’s stomach in the dark like an invitation. Arms spread like the sheets Heejun held open to the figure whispering from the doorway, an invitation in. Heejun crossed the gap, rolling and curving to rest his head on Dongwon’s chest. Throwing an arm and leg across his body, giving him a moment to shift and get comfortable before responding, voice rough and small.

“ ‘S normal, you just gotta-” A yawn, lips just dry enough to be stiff, jaw protesting similarly. “-gotta gotta sleep. Then do it.” Do the performance. Dive headfirst into it all. Meet the fans, rap your parts, ride the high and then do it again. His friend sighed, breath cascading over his head, chest rising and falling beneath it. Like a boat on the ocean. The following pause contrasting with the restless fingers tugging the fabric of Heejun’s shirt at his back. The light brushes were ticklish and Heejun squirmed away from the busy hand.

“Okay, I know. I …” Even whispered, the older’s deep, sleep-laden voice rumbled pleasantly through Heejun’s skull where it rested against Dongwon’s rib cage. Heejun moved his hand, formally curled around a bare bicep, up to pat gently at Dongwon’s chest. When he let it rest there we could feel the slightly-too-quick beating of his heart.

Rise, fall. Another sigh. “... I know. Sleep. Okay.” Dongwon was good like that, even with all the new things he’d had to take in too, he still knew how Heejun thought. Or, if he didn’t, trusted him enough to follow his lead. Already feeling heavier, Heejun nodded against a starchy shirt that didn’t smell quite familiar enough. Dongwon must not have washed it before wearing it.

Heejun tried to sink back down into sleep. Body easily melting into the lean muscle like a dream, but head refusing to follow suit. Dongwon mirrored him, his hand a warm weight in the dip of Heejun’s back while his heart still thudded a bit too insistently against Heejun’s ear. Sweet and fitful like a nervous rabbit. The tempo making any attempt to drift off less favorable. Heejun laid there, gave it a few moments to slow down, for awareness to drop off, but in the end, tired impatience wore out.

Arm creeping back around Dongwon’s chest, It was easy for him to lean back and reverse their positions, laying flat on his back and tugging the other to rest on his chest. Dongwon made no complaint, always easy to move and mould, but a smile still curled on Heejun’s face feeling the slightly bigger boy curl against him. He only slightly jumped when a finger poked his side, kicking his leg at the offender only for it to be sandwiched and trapped. The duvet had been kicked lower and lower with the antics but the shared warmth had long since sunk into his bones far too deep for him to care.

Head above his heart, Dongwon hummed. Thought drained from his mind, and Heejun slept.

 

When he woke it was to a dead arm, an elbow in his side, and whining in his ear. Cracking his eyes open his vision filled with blurry blobs of dark and pale, along with the tang of the sharp overhead light. He blinked, and as awareness settled back in to his bones he wasted no time shoving Jihun’s head far from his as possible, eliciting an even louder squawk. Jihun babbled in one of his over the top cute voices, something about not being invited to the party and them looking so cozy while Dongwon stirred on his shoulder, eventually sitting up and letting the blood flow return to his other arm.

Like a switch was flipped Jihun got up and off them, voice dropping back into his natural monotone telling them to get up and ready. A laugh that sounded half like a croak bubbled out of him at the quick change, his sleep-muddled brain registering the cute smirk he got in return as he sat up. Jihun took off down the hallway, voice slowly rising too loud for this time of day again. Something about the bathroom.

The sounds of other loud voices filtered in from the dorm and the contagious, excited energy seeped into his veins. Dongwon hoisted him up by the arm, and Heejun met his nervous smile with a broad one. It wasn’t until he realized the other was waiting to follow his lead that he shook the lasting drowsiness away and got to work.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to come be soft about the keunakeun boys with me on my twitter @tinykeuns. 
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know if you liked the fic. Sometimes I feel that stuff I write like this is a bit pointless so I'm open to any suggestions or criticism. 
> 
> Happy 2019! Keep supporting KNK!


End file.
